Fitness Instructor
by Vicky's Sparks
Summary: Sakura and co, decide to have a laugh when they see a sign advertising a fitness class. the instructor is hot a.k.a li syaoron. 'Remember, sex is the best exercise' so what happens when sakura asks to 'exercise' with the instructor? crap summary btw
1. First Meeting

Chapter 1 

**Exercising**

A: n/ ok, before I start I must say that is an exceedingly crap title. Ok, on with the story now lol

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BITCH!" an emerald eyed girl shouted at a blonde haired girl.

"OR WHAT?" the blonde haired girl was wearing a short denim skirt; black slouch boots and a black sparkly low-cut top. She was with a group of four girls (making five in total), all dressed similarly. We will come to know her as Roxanne.

The emerald-eyed girl stormed over to the blonde.

"Or this." She said harshly, and punched the blonde in the face. She had short auburn hair, separated with into two bangs that hung in front of her face. She wore a fairly protruding pink lipstick, a top supporting slipknot, it was tight with short sleeves, and a tartan hell bunny skirt, with chains and skulls. A pair of black converses and fishnets completed it. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. A punk.

Sakura's friends laughed as Roxanne fell to the floor whimpering, and Roxanne's' friends just cowered in fright.

"Now piss off." Sakura directed at Roxanne's friends. They all fled, leaving Roxanne by herself.

"They're good friends aren't they? They just left her here. And didn't bother to fight, even though our numbers are matched. Pathetic." She said as she spat on the floor.

Tomoyo came running over to her, clutching her side from where she had been laughing so hard. Her raven hair flew behind her, and her amethyst eyes sparkled in delight. Finally, Sakura had hit Roxanne, they had been arguing for years, and to be frank, Sakura was just in a bad mood today, and Roxanne had simply started on the wrong day.

Tomoyo was wearing her favourite tartan trousers, a black happy bunny t-shirt and a black blazer, with pink converses. She liked to dress similarly to Sakura.

"That was great Sakura!" Tomoyo pulled out her cell phone from her pocket, she used quick dial to ring Eriol's number.

"Hey Eriol! Guess what, Sakura hit the bitch!"

Tomoyo had to move the phone away from here as a distinct and drawn out 'whoop' was heard from the other end. Naoki, Chelsea and Rika started cheering and clapping as they ran up to Sakura.

Sakura was the sort of leader of their group. Sakura looked on the floor and saw a still whimpering Roxanne lying on the ground.

"Get up bitch." Tomoyo ordered.

After several attempts, Roxanne gave up and just stayed lying there, crying even harder.

Rika, Chelsea and Naoki heaved her up and turned her to face Sakura.

"If you ever come near me or my friends ever again." Sakura snarled, "Then you wont live to remember it.

Rika, Chelsea and Naoki dropped her on the floor, as if she were litter. And they all walked away from her, feeling elated.

They were walking along normally, without purpose or direction, just looking for something to do for the day, laughing and joking as they walked.

"So Sakura, what happened with you and Sam then? We haven't seen him for a while." Tomoyo asked slyly.

Sakura giggled. "Oh, THAT. Well, we slept together a couple of times, he wasn't that good to be honest. (This earned her a laugh from her friends) then, he found out that I cheated on him with David, and he went to hit me! (Gasp!) So I blocked him, hit him and knocked him out. I left him at his flat."

She finished smiling, to show that she had no remorse for Sam.

"So then, how are you and Eriol doing then Tomoyo?" Sakura sneakily asked Tomoyo, Tomoyo flushed a bright red. She, unlike Sakura, was a virgin and was not at all comfortable with talking about it either.

"Erm…we're erm…fine…" Sakura held her hand out to silence her.

"Say no more, you still haven't done it yet. Blimey, was doing it when I was 14…and you're 18!"

Sakura received death glares from Tomoyo.

"We're among friends are we not?" Sakura joked.

"I guess so." Tomoyo said whilst she sighed.

They carried on walking, chatting animatedly with one another, Sakura stopped suddenly, and the others looked at her curiously. She had an evil glint in her eye.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura merely pointed to a large sign that was outside a large building. She was wearing a grin as big as a Cheshire cat.

Naoki read the sign aloud.

"_Fitness class. Keep fit with newly appointed instructor Li Syaoran. Only £50 for six sessions. Free trial today!"_

Sakura smiled even more.

"A male fitness instructor, if he's fit, then I'm signing up…think of all those rippling pectorals and a well toned physique…" she trailed off dreamily.

Tomoyo giggled, before announcing, "Sakura's in man la la land. Again."

They knew what Sakura had been thinking before hand. Go in there and trash the joint. Seemed like fun.

They walked in, as if they had read each other's minds. After following the arrows that directed them to the fitness class, they entered the room, they could smell sweat. And it wasn't pleasant.

The man that Tomoyo assumed was the instructor, wasn't at all like Sakura had pictured, he was old, with long grey hair and wrinkles everywhere. He walked out when he saw them enter.

Sakura looked as if she was about to spew.

"All those rippling pectorals eh Saku?" Chelsea mocked.

"Well, we may as well trash it anyway, fir instructor or---" Sakura stopped mid sentence, when she noticed a very hot man emerge from where the older man had entered. He was wearing a green pair of shorts only.

Parading his, as Sakura put it, 'rippling pectorals and well toned physique'.

Sakura's mouth was nearly on the floor.

"Lets stay." She said sharply. Before rushing over to join the other people. Even though she had a skirt on, she wanted this man.

The man at the front quirked a brow, but said nothing to Sakura. Instead he addressed her friends.

"Are you joining in or not?" Li asked them.

They rushed over silently to Sakura, who was watching the instructor with a fierce look.

"Erm, do you want to borrow a pair of shorts?" he addressed Sakura. She relaxed a leg and swung onto her hip, she put a finger to her chin (imitating thought), gave a little pout, and then nodded. This was her 'cute' pose. As she called it.

He went out into the back, Sakura turned and winked at her friends. Then she noticed that Chelsea was wearing a black leather skirt. There was no way shed be able to exercise in THAT!

Maybe getting this instructor to bed wouldn't be so hard after all.

When he emerged, he was carrying a black pair of cycling shorts, and a black pair of Nike shorts. He gave the Nikes to Sakura, who accepted them gratefully, then the cycling shorts to Chelsea, who looked at them with disgust.

Li walked back past Sakura, and whilst passing he barely whispered "they're mine, don't break them." Sakura looked at him agape. Watching his ass move. She smiled her approval.

A:n/ the next chapter will be quite amusing, but hey I hope you liked this one and please review!


	2. Hardcore Exercise

Chapter 2 

Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys, they really cheered me up and inspired me to continue writing this one, I was going to destroy it lol. Thanks!

Ok, a quick review of last time, then on with the story!

He went out into the back, Sakura turned and winked at her friends. Then she noticed that Chelsea was wearing a black leather skirt. There was no way shed be able to exercise in THAT!

Maybe getting this instructor to bed wouldn't be so hard after all.

When he emerged, he was carrying a black pair of cycling shorts, and a black pair of Nike shorts. He gave the Nikes to Sakura, who accepted them gratefully, then the cycling shorts to Chelsea, who looked at them with disgust.

Li walked back past Sakura, and whilst passing he barely whispered "they're mine, don't break them." Sakura looked at him agape. Watching his ass move. She smiled her approval.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Sakura put the shorts on, and then slid the skirt down. The shorts were a bit too long and quite baggy (_Must be because of the muscles…_Sakura thought dreamily)

She glanced over at Chelsea, she didn't look very impressed, when Chelsea looked back at Sakura, she shot a death glare, and then imitated slitting her throat. Sakura giggled at her friends' misfortune before turning away.

She stared fixated at Li. Madison whispered to Naoki, "Blimey, I've never seen her concentrate so hard…"

Naoki put her fist in her mouth, but it was a rubbish attempt at stifling her laugh. Everyone in the silent room looked round at her. She glared back at them.

"What?" she demanded, they all turned round, waiting for instructions.

Li shook his head and sighed.

"Welcome" He declared "My name is Li Syaoran, and I will be your instructor today, if you sign up, then you get the pleasure of my company for a full six weeks!" he looked Sakura in the eye as he said this. Rita gave Naoki a sneaky look out of the corner of her eye, she had seen what he had done, Sakura would enjoy his sex, they were sure, he must be so strong.

"For our first exercise, we will warm up, then stretch, and then do the real hardcore stuff!"

Sakura looked mortified. Li had a snide grin on his face.

Maybe he just wants to torture me… 

Sakura thought glumly.

"First, we'll jog around the room! You, (He points to Sakura) you'll lead everyone. And make sure you keep your knees up high, it'll keep your legs nice, strong and _Firm."_

He put extra emphasis on the word 'firm'

Now, Sakura was confused, he was sending out mixed signals! What's a girl supposed to do?

Li clapped twice, realising he meant her; she began to jog, a line soon forming behind her. She was soon out of breath, and Li jogged beside her.

"Come on, they'll be overtaking you soon'

Sakura gritted her teeth, and shot him an angry look.

"Whoa!" he said, he faked stumbling backwards, and put his hand on his heart, but when he fell back, he didn't notice Madison sticking her foot out, he soon went tumbling down.

Sakura laughed hard, and went even faster, no one could keep up with her. Li stood up, very red.

He walked to the front.

"Ok, enough, now we'll stretch!"

There were several groans from Sakura's friends.

Li sat on the floor, and stretched his legs open, so that it mad a v shape.

"How the hell can he do that? Does he not have a dick?"

Sakura whispered to her friends, loud bouts of laughter soon followed. The copied Li, stretching as far as possible, but it was too painful for Sakura, and she soon gave up.

Li counted to five, then stood up, and bent over and touched his feet.

Sakura copied (this was one thing that she _could _do.) she bent over, showing her cleavage and she pretended not to hear when Li went on to the next move.

She glanced up, Li even though he was balancing on the floor, on one leg stretching; Sakura could tell he was looking down her top.

"Oops." She said in her cute way, and followed Li.

Madison looked at Sakura, why couldn't she be as flirtatious as that? Why didn't she have Sakura's confidence?

After the stretches were finished, then came the jogging on the spot, star jumps, jumping on the spot and running. And all manner of VERY physical exercise, all non-stop.

Sakura nearly collapsed when it was finished.

Li once more, addressed everyone.

"It's all very well doing this type of exercise, but remember, sex is the best form of exercise!"

This was Sakura's chance. Whilst everyone else was filing out, she stayed behind, her friends waited at the door for her.

She copied a very sweet and childish voice.

"Erm, instructor?"

"Yes?"

"I don't have a sex partner, can you be mine please?"

Li fell back slightly, his mouth agape. He recovered soon enough however, when Sakura took the shorts off (without putting the skirt on first!) stood there in her underwear.

"Oops, I've lost my skirt…can I borrow these?"

Li nodded dumbly. Sakura put the shorts back on and smiled sweetly.

"So, how about it then?"

"Err…err…what?"

"Do you want to do the '_best exercise' _together then?" she added slyly, and adopted an adorable pout.

Li ruffled hi hair.

"I'll take that as a yes! Meet me tomorrow by 'Madam Cecile's' cute little coffee shop at 12 noon."

With that, Sakura walked off, swing her hips and shaking her ass. Li remained where he was, at a loss for what to say.

A: n/ ok, another chapter up, hope you like it lol please review guys!


	3. The Party Atmoshphere

Chapter 3 

Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys lol and I'll change it to a T, I don't really understand the rating system, so thanks! Anyway, a quick review of last time, then on with the third chapter!

"Oops, I've lost my skirt…can I borrow these?"

Li nodded dumbly. Sakura put the shorts back on and smiled sweetly.

"So, how about it then?"

"Err…err…what?"

"Do you want to do the '_best exercise' _together then?" she added slyly, and adopted an adorable pout.

Li ruffled hi hair.

"I'll take that as a yes! Meet me tomorrow by 'Madam Cecile's' cute little coffee shop at 12 noon."

With that, Sakura walked off, swing her hips and shaking her ass. Li remained where he was, at a loss for what to say.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Sakura's friends were waiting for her at the door. They hadn't heard anything; they had just seen Sakura using very flirtatious body language, Li stunned, and THEN Sakura standing in her underwear?

Sakura reached her friends, who all looked as stunned as Li.

"What the hell did you just do?" Chelsea asked Sakura, whilst linking her arm. She sounded shocked, to say the least.

Sakura let out a little 'HA!' then began,

"Well, you know that he said the best form of exercise is sex?"

"Yeah…maybe you should get some exercise with Eriol…" Naoki played.

"ANYWAY!" Sakura interrupted, before an argument began, "He, well, sort of agreed to get some _exercise _with me…"

"OH MY GOD!"

"You go girl!"

"Blimey, that was quick…"

Tomoyo made no reply, she seemed slightly angry. Sakura took this as a warning sign to change the subject.

"Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I'm starved though." Rita suggested.

They all had a favourite place to eat and drink, it was a large, dark club called 'The Smashed Pumpkin'. They all walked as if in their own world, each thinking of different things.

Sakura, about Syraon, and how great their sex would be.

Naoki, about the system of a down concert she would soon be attending.

Rita, about making up excuses for why she missed her fencing class.

Chelsea, about what she would chow down on.

Tomoyo about whether she should finally…she tried not to think about it however, but it was like a lingering bad smell, that just wouldn't go away.

Sakura checked her watch, which had a light pink strap, a large face with a silver border, and cubic zirconium hands. It was 6:30pm. They may as well get drunk too…

Around ten minutes later, they were standing outside the drab building, it looked desolate from outside, but when you entered, there was more life than at a concert.

The music could be heard from a fair distance away, and that is what had drawn them to it, the first time they found it.

They swung the heavy door open, and entered, single file. There was a woman at the desk, they paid a £10 admission fee each, and went to join the party. There was a small sectioned off area, where you could go and grab something to eat, Chelsea wanted to go there, but Sakura stopped her.

"Oh sod food Chelsea, we've just done more exercise than I've ever done in my life, and you want food rather than drink? C'mon, lets go get plastered!"

Chelsea looked torn, but eventually, the fun side decided to get drunk, and relax a little.

They went straight over to the bar.

They sat on the stools.

"Ok, what does everyone want to drink? First round on me!" Sakura bellowed

"Vodka and coke!" Chelsea shouted, trying to make her voice heard over the music. (Cradle of filth was playing, nymphetamine overdose)

Naoki, went right up to Sakura's ear and shouted, "A pint!" (Ewww…I hate beer, ahem anyway…)

Rita just gave a mimed thumbs up to Sakura, which Sakura instantly knew that she wanted the same as her, a large bottle of Smirnoff ice.

They all turned expectantly at Tomoyo, she however was staring at the bar, tracing circles with her hands.

Sakura poked Tomoyo's arm, and she looked up absently, as if she didn't know where she was.

"What do you want to drink?" Sakura shouted to Tomoyo, in a friendly way.

"A big bottle of vodka straight, I'll pay."

Sakura sighed, something was wrong with Tomoyo, she only drank vodka straight when she was upset.

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo by the shoulder.

"Will you come to the toilets with me?"

Tomoyo nodded her head slowly.

"Guys I'm just going to the toilet, get the drinks and I'll pay you when we come back, k?"

They smiled at her, which Sakura took as a yes.

She looped Tomoyo's arm and they walked silently to the toilets, they were empty. Sakura pulled a toilet lid down ad perched herself atop.

"What's up Maddy?"

"Nothing." Tomoyo replied blankly.

"Dude, you're my best mate. There's something wrong, I know there is."

Tomoyo sighed, her eyes watering.

"Its just that…well, I watched you with the instructor earlier."

"Oh. Don't worry Maddy, you don't need to be like me! I slut around, and you have a wonderful boyfriend. I know which I'd prefer. Eriol isn't forcing you into things like I was forced into, he's wonderful and I know that he'll wait until you're ready. I've made mistakes that I'm definitely not proud of, and I keep on making them…I'm glad you're not as stupid as I am."

Tomoyo threw herself on Sakura crying loudly. Sakura cried with her.

"Oh, this is stupid. Lets go get pissed." Tomoyo laughed.

They sorted out their now smudged make up, and went back to the bar. Their drinks were waiting for them.

"LETS PARTY!" Sakura shouted very loudly, the whole club heard and they cheered along with her.

After around ten minutes of dancing, they all trooped back to the bar and got them selves more alcohol. Tomoyo had definitely cheered up (now that she'd had four bacardi breezers, two large Caribbean twists and around seven vodka shots)

This round was on Tomoyo.

"Five vodka shots!" Sakura ordered.

"Blue wkd for me please!"

"A large bottle of Smirnoff ice if that's ok?"

"I think I'll have some whisky." Sakura, Rita and Naoki looked round at Chelsea in surprise.

"Whisky? What the hell?" Sakura joked.

Tomoyo laughed along with her, but still ordered the drinks.

--- A few more drinks later ---

"I love JOO Tom…what's your name (hic!) Again?" Sakura said, slurring her words.

Tomoyo spun around to face Sakura, she swayed as she landed.

"My names Sakura, stupid!"

"Hey! I'm not stupid!"

This brought on a large bout of laughter from Tomoyo.

"Ok! Party over everyone! Lets go!"

The girls all left, Sakura phoned a taxi as soon as they were outside.

"Do you all want to stay at mine tonight?"

"They all nodded their heads slowly, because they knew that if they did it fast, they would spew."

Sakura gave them a drunken smile.

(The taxi arrived, it took them to Sakura's house, Tomoyo paid, they all got out and entered Sakura's house- which is more of a mansion.)

They sat on the floor of the living room.

"I know!" Sakura declared, before running out into the kitchen, falling over a few times on the way.

A bit later, she returned, carrying a full bottle of brandy.

"Lets play spin the bottle! Except if you refuse anything, then you have to drink this stuff, and trust me, its not nice."

They all agreed.

"I'll spin first!" Rita said. She span the bottle and it landed on Naoki.

"What do you choose? Truth, love, kiss or dare?"

"I choose kiss."

"Glum! You do realise that I can twist it, right? Anyway, you have to kiss…Chelsea!"

The colour drained from Rita's face. Chelsea, in her drunken state however, was all for it. She leaned in closer, and reluctantly, Rita kissed her back. Tongues included.

Naoki, Tomoyo and Sakura were in awe.

"New rule!" Sakura shouted, before going into the kitchen again. This time, she returned with a bottle of vodka and shot glasses.

"Every time it's completed, we all have a shot of this!"

The drinks were poured out, and downed.

The game continued most of the night, with drunken stripping, kissing and dancing. They slept where they fell.

A:n/ Hehehe! Well, its fair to say that was a VERY boring chapter, but hey, the next one should be funnier, so I hope that you read and review and carry on reading the story!

Vicks

X x x x X


	4. Fifth Street

Chapter 4

A: n/ Blimey, its been a while hasn't it? Anyway, I'm really grateful for ALL the reviews guys lol so thanks a lot, so anyway, a quick review of last time, then on with the story!

"I'll spin first!" Rita said. She span the bottle and it landed on Naoki.

"What do you choose? Truth, love, kiss or dare?"

"I choose kiss."

"Glum! You do realise that I can twist it, right? Anyway, you have to kiss…Chelsea!"

The colour drained from Rita's face. Chelsea, in her drunken state however, was all for it. She leaned in closer, and reluctantly, Rita kissed her back. Tongues included.

Naoki, Tomoyo and Sakura were in awe.

"New rule!" Sakura shouted, before going into the kitchen again. This time, she returned with a bottle of vodka and shot glasses.

"Every time it's completed, we all have a shot of this!"

The drinks were poured out, and downed.

The game continued most of the night, with drunken stripping, kissing and dancing. They slept where they fell.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Sakura woke up with a pounding headache and a very sick feeling in her stomach; she looked around the room even though her eyes were bleary.

Chelsea had her top off; Naoki had her hands on Tomoyo's naked breasts and was lying on top of her.

Rita was nowhere to be seen. Sakura walked to the kitchen to make her infamous 'hangover cure' .She got the ingredients out. She opened the cupboard door to get the blender out…but it wasn't a kitchen utensil that she saw, but instead, a COMPLETELY naked Rita was snoring peacefully.

Sakura groaned.

"Wake up Rita!" she shouted, causing further injury to her painful headache.

But Rita continued snoring.

Sakura gave up; she walked back into the living room.

I'm glad I'm rich enough to pay to get this place cleaned up… 

Sakura glanced at the clock, 11:27 it read.

"Shit!" Sakura whispered before racing (if you can call it any form of running) up the stairs and into the shower. Sakura felt the vomit rising up her throat; it went straight down the toilet. She hopped back into the shower, once again letting the hot water claim her body.

Wrapped only in a skimpy towel she walked to her bedroom and looked at the clock, 11:45.

Sakura opened her drawers, searching for underwear, she found a matching tartan bra and thong set, and shoving them on she walked to her wardrobe.

_Skate jeans. No._

_Tartan trousers. No._

_Pinstripe. No._

_Normal jeans. No._

_Skirt. No._

Dungarees! 

Sakura pulled the dungarees out, and a light pink stripy top to put on, she let the top half of the dungarees hang down and let the top show.

11:53

"Dammit!" she cursed.

Sakura flung some lip-gloss on, along with some light green eye shadow and a fairly heavy amount of eyeliner.

11:59

Why am I so panicky? He probably wont even be there… 

Sakura leaped the stairs, and dashed out her house. She unlocked her garage, and soon she was driving to 'Madam Cecile's' cute little coffee shop.

Before hopping out her car, she checked the clock, yet again.

12:09

Not bad… 

She entered the café, it was practically empty. She glanced around, and to her surprise, there was Li, sitting in the corner was Li sipping a piping hot coffee.

She walked calmly over to the table and sat down.

"You're late." He said simply.

"Look, I'm completely hung over right now, I had a big party with my friends last night and right now, I feel as if I'm going to be sick."

Li remained silent.

Sakura stared at him, trying to provoke a response. She opened her bag and pulled out a pack of _sovereign. _Sakura took a cigarette out and lit it.

Instantly it was snatched away from her and stubbed out by Li.

"What the hell!"

"I don't smoke."

Sakura growled. She would have retaliated, but a plump friendly looking waitress came over.

"What would you like dear?"

"Err, a double caffeine latté please."

The waitress wrote it down and returned to the till.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit edgy." Sakura apologised.

Li waved his hand. "You do know I'm 25 right? Aren't I a tad old for you?"

"I'm 18."

"Oh…well, you just look so young!"

"Thanks."

The conversation that followed wasn't very interesting, they drank around three coffees each, and then there was silence.

"So…erm, do you want to make some love juice then Li?"

Again, Li flushed red.

He peered down at her.

"You're very upfront, aren't you Sakura?"

"That's me! Except, we'll have to go to yours because my friends are half naked at mine…" Li looked at her strangely. "Like I said, wild party. Very drunk."

"Erm…well ok."

Sakura stood up first, and Li stood up somewhat reluctantly.

"Whose car?"

" I'll tell you my address, and then we can both drive."

"Whatever…ok, where do you live?"

"You know Fifth Street?"

"Yeah…" Sakura trailed off dreamily, she was rich, but she wasn't that rich.

"Well, I don't live there."

(Anime fall over thing)

"Tell you what, I'll drive and you just follow."

"Err well, ok."

"My cars round the back, so I'll meet you round here in a minute."

Sakura walked over to her blue Subaru Impreza, with gold rims, gold underneath neon and a _'dynamic' _spoiler. She revved the engine up as loud as she could.

Li meanwhile, was unlocking his Nissan skyline, silver paint, sliver rims, and silver neon. A _'gripper' _spoiler.

He heard another engine revving up…

_Two can play at that game._

Li flawed it, and his car was louder than Sakura's. He pulled out and drove, Sakura hot on his tail.

They turned into an upmarket area, and right at the end of the road was a grand mansion, larger than any others Sakura had seen in her life.

He didn't lie, he doesn't live at Fifth Street…he lives at ninth! 

To her strange surprise, Li kept going and soon they were outside the gates. He put his hand out and pressed a buzzer.

"Wei, let us in."

"US, sir?"

"Yes, the car behind me."

"Very well sir."

The gates opened electronically, and Sakura followed Li up the gravel driveway.

"Whoa, this place is HUGE!" Sakura said as she locked her car.

Li grinned.

"But you're just a fitness instructor, how did you afford this place?"

"My mother, heir to the Li enterprises, I didn't want to take over the family business, so my sisters are going to do it, when my mother passes away."

"Well, lets go take a look!"

"Wait, I have a question for you first. Where do you get all your money? As far as I know, you're unemployed, yet you have an expensive car."

"Me and my friend Tomoyo filled this program when we were younger, it was called cardcaptors and I've been eating out of the profits ever since. That and my fathers the most famous archaeologist, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Li stepped back, rather shocked.

"He dug up some of the items in my house!"

"If they're in your house, then how did he dig them up?" Sakura said, completely dumbfounded.

"He dug them up from around the world, and now, I have them on display in my house."

Sakura slapped her hand to her forehead.

Li turned his back on her, and even through his coat, Sakura could tell that his body was just full of muscle.

When they entered, she wasn't disappointed. Large Persian rugs adorned the floor, several statues and vases littered the entrance hall and the room had been painted a rich shade of red.

"So, where's the room you sleep in then?"

"I'll show you." he threw his large coat on the floor and began to walk up the stairs.

Sakura felt something rising up her throat.

"Better question…where's the bathroom?"

"Straight ahead…" he said, but before he knew what was happening, Sakura had run past him, holding her mouth.

A loud retching sound was heard coming from the bathroom.

Looks like he was going to be caring for a hangover. Not for the first time in his life.

No exercise then…although I would love to meet these friends of hers…if this is the result of her drinking, she must drink a lot…

A:N / Well, this chapters been a long time coming, but hey, here it is, and not very interesting either lol, sorry! But hey, let me know what you think!


	5. The Aftermath

A: N/ Oh my good monkey it's been a long time hasn't it? I've probably lost readers because I've taken so long to update, sorry! It's just that I got a bit stuck lol but I thought of some new ideas last night, and I've updated 3 other fics today, and this is my 4th. AND MY EXAMS ARE OVER! NO MORE GCSE'S!

A quick review of last time then on with the story!

(Btw an issue was raised about a lack of resemblance between the characters of ccs, well you think of actors right? They're not always anything like the character they play on TV, k?)

"So, where's the room you sleep in then?"

"I'll show you." he threw his large coat on the floor and began to walk up the stairs.

Sakura felt something rising up her throat.

"Better question…where's the bathroom?"

"Straight ahead…" he said, but before he knew what was happening, Sakura had run past him, holding her mouth.

A loud retching sound was heard coming from the bathroom.

Looks like he was going to be caring for a hangover. Not for the first time in his life.

_No exercise then…although I would love to meet these friends of hers…if this is the result of her drinking, she must drink a lot…_

ON WITH THE STORY!

Li climbed up the stairs with a slight ease and swiftness that only comes from practicing it several times. He peered into the bathroom and Sakura was rinsing her mouth with water. He hadn't noticed how pale she had been earlier, because now the colour had returned to her face and she glowed with radiance and beauty.

"I think that's put me off exercising a bit…let's go somewhere." Li said.

"Yeah sure." Sakura replied, her voice croaky. "But tell me, why did you actually come and meet me? You could get any girl you want, and yet you chose me…"

"Because I didn't have much choice did I? You had already decided that I was going, and its rude If I don't go."

"Oh…so you don't find me attractive, its because it's rude. Well fuck you asshole." She started to walk away but he easily caught up with her.

"Look, I didn't mean that. Come on, just spend the day with me, you wanted to exercise the other day…I'll show you my version…"

Sakura grinned and followed Li out of the house she got into his car and he began to drive.

Meanwhile, at Sakura's house, the girls are starting to wake up:

Rita opened her eyes, it was dark and blurry and her whole body was aching. It took her a while to realise that she was sleeping in some sort of confined area, it was hard and painful. At first she tried to hit the roof, but after that didn't work she tried the sides and to her surprise the door opened smoothly, she however didn't climb out quite so elegantly.

She fell straight onto the kitchen floor, the tiles were freezing!

_Fuck that's cold! My whole body is like ice…oh my god…where are my clothes?_

She snuck around the house and went into Sakura's bedroom to borrow some clothes.

Chelsea was the next to wake up…in the shower, she had no clothes on either and remembered Sakura sucking her nipples until they hurt. She slapped a hand to her forehead when she saw a double ended dildo in the shower with her…her dare was to use it with Sakura, and oh my god they both got so turned on that they disappeared for a couple of hours…but that was a bit blurry to her.

Well, it was good and no one's going to miss this, perhaps yamazaki will take it up the rear with me…

She shoved it in her pocket and pulled her t-shirt over her head.

Although why Sakura had a double ended dildo in the first place… 

Naoko woke up, she was laying on something soft and her hands were on something especially soft, she massaged whatever they were holding, only semi conscious and her eyes closed.

Tomoyo woke up to her breasts being massaged, it felt great.

"Eriol?" She said groggily. When she opened her eyes and saw Naoko she screamed her head off. Rita and Chelsea came rushing down the stairs and Naoko flew off Tomoyo.

As Chelsea got near the group, the dildo flew out of her pocket. The girls were all silent as they started at it, then at Naoko and Tomoyo…and all the lipstick over Rita's face.

There was an unspoken agreement between the girls as they all got changed and ready. They left Sakura's house, knowing where she had gone and didn't say a word to each other.

Chelsea stayed to phone the cleaners…and to pick up the dildo when no one else was looking…

A:N/ A really short chapter just so that I can get back into the swing of this story lol, all of my stories are very varied and it's hard to try and be funny, then do a funeral one and a love one and blah, please review!


	6. A Little Too Keen

A:n/ Ok, I'm trying for a fast update so that you guys don't' all abandon me! Oh yeah, in my last chapter, some things that were in italics didn't show up on ff…anyone know why?

There's no point in a quick review of last time, so I'll get straight on with it!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Li was driving down a country lane, with Sakura sitting beside him pouting…she wanted it, and she was having to wait…this was SO not good for her health.

_How the hell does Tomoyo live without a good shag?_

"So, what are you into?" Li asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Heavy partying and heavy music." She replied dully.

"Yeah, I could tell my your puke earlier."

"A hangover's always worth the night before."

It was obvious Li was trying to make conversation, and with each one he tried to start, Sakura became more desperate, and after he tried talking about politics…then the bloody weather she whacked her head on the dashboard and groaned.

Li had to stifle a laugh, he loved his effect on women sometimes…although this was definitely a first, him going to a girl…

Sakura slumped back in her chair and slowly, very slowly, her hand made its way to Li's manhood, he only noticed when she squeezed it. He shot up and hit his head on the roof.

"Fuck!" he shouted as the car swerved and he had to spin the wheel to correct it again. Sakura giggled. Li continued driving.

She unclipped her seatbelt and lowered herself, slowly she unzipped Li's trousers and lowered her head as she pulled his trousers and boxers down, and for once, he didn't seem to mind. Her mouth reached it's target, at first she licked it slowly and Li kept his concentration on the road, even though he was finding it incredibly difficult, he was so turned on by this girl, more so than he'd ever been.

Sakura was halfway through her act and Li's body was driving the car, not his mind. He could no longer concentrate as he groaned his pleasure, he rested his head back and savoured the moment…until they heard the siren.

123 123

Tomoyo arrived at the flat that she shared with Eriol, after catching a cab there. He was home. She smiled as she walked in and greeted him with a passionate kiss. He had cooked breakfast for himself, but he immediately gave it to her.

"So, how was the party?"

"Well…erm…lets just say I woke up with Naoko massaging my breasts…Rika had lipstick all over her and Chelsea had a double ended dildo in her pocket, which I seem to remember her using with Sakura…then they disappeared." She giggled as she finished, Sakura wouldn't remember it, so it would make a fantastic bribe.

"You, with your top off? I'm definitely going to the next party!" Eriol was only joking, Tomoyo knew he would wait until she was ready, but it still made her blush none the less.

"Eriol, why do you like me? There are plenty of girls that throw themselves at you."

"Because you're the one that didn't, and I like a challenge." Tomoyo laughed

"Well, my game's over. I'm done waiting." She yanked his tie and led him into their bedroom, kissing him intensely, the door closed and the neighbourhood heard her screams.

123 123

Tomoyo lay nest to Eriol her faced flushed, she stared straight up at the ceiling. She had finally done it, it had hurt at first, but he was gentle at first, compassionate and caring as he always had been.

All his patience had paid off.

123 123

With Sakura however, it was another matter. As soon as she heard the sirens, she shot up and wiped her mouth. Li slowly pulled over as Sakura managed to do her seatbelt up and pull Li's trousers up. The car stopped at the side of the road and the police car pulled up behind them. A rather chubby police man with a moustache walked to their car, his shoes making a crunching sound on the gravel.

Li and Sakura's breathing were hard and fast, Li shot her daggers when the officer arrived at the car window.

"I'm arresting you for speeding, reckless driving and engaging in sexual conduct whilst driving." Li was speechless.

_How the hell do they know that?_

Sakura however, was trying to hide her grin, she'd been arrested before, and it was the same officer. She's managed to get off any charges by throwing her seductive charm at him, and she had to let him lick her out.

_God he was rubbish. _She thought as she remembered _I feel sorry for his wife…_

Li's mouth was halfway open when Sakura spoke, she was a fast thinker on her feet. She adopted a childish nature and said,

"Is that you officer Keen? You look fitter, have you worked out?" The officer blushed

"Well I have been going to the gym…"

"And has that moustache grown?" She perked up, then made her voice husky "It looks so manly."

Officer Keen let out a nervous laugh "Well, you kids be careful now."

"Oh we will, _officer, _we will…I just love a man in uniform."

He returned to the police car and Li shut the window. He stared in amazement at Sakura. Realising this, Sakura spoke.

"I feel sorry for his wife…he sucks big time and he's got this tiny—"

"Yeah sure whatever." Li flushed even redder than officer keen and drove off.

"So where are we going?

Li smirked his reply.

A:n/ Hey up! An update the next day…pretty flash huh? PLEASE R&R I had loads of hits for my last, but like no reviews….I want at least ten before another chapter!


	7. Apologies

This isn't a chapter, so my apologies to you all.

Ok, so recently I've started college and haven't had much time, now I'm being consumed and overloaded with coursework (already lol) so unfortunately, this means that I can only update on the rare occasion.

HOWEVER! I have had plenty of ideas for this story, so when I do update, the chapters should be far better.

Again. My apologies that I haven't had time to update today, and that I've only just posted my note. I honestly haven't had the time.

But anyway, you guys deserve something, so I've decided to run a 'competition', if you like.

Basically, submit any ideas that you have for the story, and I will select the best one and include it in the next chapter. Of course, it will be a surprise, because if I tell someone that they get their idea posted, then I change my mind, then I'm screwed!

So yeah, a thousand apologies to all of you amazing reviewers and I hope that you'll forgive me!

P.s, I haven't run out of ideas, I just thought it would be nice to involve you guys in the story a bit more.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
